New Home
by Seaweed Brain24256
Summary: Percy and his friends need to move in chirons order, but why? Wait will happen here? The Heroes of Olympus never happened. PERCABETH THALICO TRATIE Clarisse/Chris maybe more idk. DISCLAIMER;: i do not own anything, but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**New Home**

Chapter 1- NEW NEWS

**AN: Hey, this is my first story ever, I hope you like it. Oh shout out to my PJO friends Kiara and Victoria. Hope you guys enjoy : )...I 4got i own nothing in this story but the plot, IM A HOBO**

**Percy (POV)**

* * *

><p>Hey I'm Percy Jackson, of course you've heard of me. Well it's been what, 2 years since I fought and won in the 2nd Titan war with my friends. I got to tell you a lot has changed in 2 years, Annabeth my official girlfriend totally remodeled Olympus and Camp Half Blood. Also in now 18 as well Annabeth, Thalia is a day from 16, Nico is 16 and Grover is…well I actually don't know.<p>

The camp now has a big three cabin instead of a separate cabin because there's only one demigod in each cabin not counting Tyson who only visits for a week maybe twice a year. It's also the same for the tables the big three kids can sit with each other. There's also a hades cabin and also other minor gods.

BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM!

That was the dinner conch horn I got to go

* * *

><p><strong>At the dinner pavilion<strong>

I saw Annabeth by Athena's table so I thought I'd say hi.

"Hey wise girl!"

"Hey, Chiron told me he wants to announce something important today at dinner. Do you know what he's going to say?

"Nope not a clue" I went over to the big three table.

"Hey Thalia and Nico. So do you guys kn….WAIT THALIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Not that I don't want you here , but why are you here?"

" A simple hi how you been or what brings you here coulkd have been nice. Im here because chiron asked that I come because he's gonna annonce something important" Thalia replied

" I was gonna ask you about that" I said

Nico butted in "Hey I'm here you know" Thalia laughed and said

"Oh sorry"

Chiron Shouted" Hello everybody and welcome Thalia Grace. I have an announcement, as you know most of you have been coming here for a while know and since the gods are claiming their children more we are overflowing with children so I will ask a selected few which I pain to leave to a place where barely any monsters can get to you. These few are well taught and skillful to survive alone these are:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Nico Di Angelo

Clarrise La Rue

Chris Rodriguez

Conner Stoll

Travis Stoll

Katie Gardner

Will Solace and ...

Thalia Grace

Please report to the big house 5 minutes after the conch horn. That is all" Chiron walked over to the big house.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving" As I broke the silence.

"I know we have been here for a long time. I can't come with you guys I have duties with artimis, I need to speak with Chiron" Thalia said.

"BOOOOOM" We headed off to the big house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- WHERE?

**AN: Thanks for those who reviewed so far:**

**. bookwormgirl2497 you guys are awesome, thanks and keep reviewing. I'm sorry for all the short chapters. I love suggestions too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot, IM A PJO HOBO NERD!**

We entered the big house and sat around a large table.

Chiron spoke first "So children in sorry but you guys are being exported all the way across the U.S somewhere safe. It's part of the U.S. though not filled with monsters, only minor monsters not too major. Any questions children?"

Thalia raised her hand and suddenly I felt I was in school "Chiron I'm in the hunters I can't leave them, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well Thalia Artimis said it is best for you to leave the hunters" As Chiron spoke the glow of Thalia faded and her hunter's uniform along with her tiara was gone. Thalia looked like her old punk look. "Lady Artimis said it might be good for you to go on this journey as you will be important on your quest."

"A quest? I thought it was just a move for a bit." I stated.

"Ah but Rachel came to me yesterday as she was glowing and spoke _10_ _Old ones may be gone To survive you must live as one In a far off coast island Evil ones are close at hand Come when the time is right To save and FIGHT! "_

Chiron said that last line has it echoed across the room.

"I think this means the 10 ones who lived her longer, has to leave altogether and stay with each other in an island across the U.S. because someone who can't swim is trying to get to us. We will have to come here one day and be ready to save the camp once again." Annabeth analized

"Sheesh smarty pants" I said as Annabeth stuck her tongue out.

"Yes Annabeth I fear you are correct. The gods said they will allow 10 on this quest because the prophecy foretold. You will leave after lunch tomorrow. Meet and the pine tree. Go get your things ready and be packed for Hawaii at least for a year." Chiron instructed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- New Camp!

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Oh and shout out to Victoria and Kiara A.K.A maxiecastillo13 for helping me with OC characters I'll put them in next chap!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Percy Jackson series only the plot and some OC characters. IM A PJO HOBO NERD!XD**

**STILL PERCY (POV)**

I was thinking maybe it's not too bad moving. I'm actually excited because I'll be surrounded by water. I mean my dad has a winter home in the pacific because it's warmer and I can visit Tyson a lot.

I miss Tyson he just sent me a cool sunglasses it can be transformed into a shield, sword, and I can see whomever trying to look for.

**THALIA (POV)**

I'm kind of bummed right now; I mean I was glowing, strong, never aging, and skillful. Now I'm just Thalia daughter of Zeus. I'm kind of happy, because now I can like Nico…WAIT WHAT no way I can't actually like him. He's nico son of hades strong, cute, and waits, no.

STOP THINKING OF HIM THAT WAY THALIA

"_Thalia just gives in you like him and he likes you. THALIA! THALIA! Nice and Thalia…." A voice popped in my head_

I decided I'd better go eat lunch. As I walked to the dinner pavilion I bumped into Nico."Hey Nico going to eat lunch I presume."

"PROSUME! Thalia is speaking all fancy like. Ha-ha….." Nico said sarcastically. I and Nico walked to the dinner pavilion together.

**STILL Thalia's (POV)**

After lunch we, who was leaving camp, went to go get our things,

We returned to my Pine tree, I actually kind of miss my tree. I saw a lot of things and heard a lot of things around this tree.

I saw Percy and Annabeth walking up the hill alongside Clarisse with Chris, Travis with Katie, and Conner with nobody, FAIL.

Hey where's Nico I was thinking. "Hey where's Nico?"

"I don't know any of you guys seen Nico? "Annabeth reassured

"NOPE!" Everyone said

"He's going to miss our ride; we need to leave in 5 minutes."

**NICO (POV)**

I was packing my things after lunch. Because I was tired last night. I just stuffed everything I had in my drawer to my bag. I just thought I'd shadow travel to the pine tree.

When I got to the tree Thalia screamed and shouted "I'm here waiting for you and you sneak up behind me. What's wrong with you NICO DI ANGELO."

"Everything?"

"That's right everything. Everybody left, just shadow travel us to the airport. "I shadow traveled us and I just popped up right in front of the car Percy and the rest we're in.

"Whoa!" The car was parked but it was still scary.

"Hey Nico and Thalia!" Percy greeted.

"Hey where are we staying at in Hawaii" I said

"Oh we're staying at Camp…

**AN: Tell me how you like it and pm me some camp names, it's going to be a Half-Blood Camp, Sugestions are nice to but pm me on suggestions.**

** REVIEW**

** REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Welcoming Committee

**AN: Hey welcome back to the world of PJO. Thanks for all the reviews and fans that like this story. Sorry the chaps are so short. ENJOY =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO not even all the OC character only plot. IM A PJO HOBO NERD!**

**PERCY (POV)**

We finally arrived in Hawaii; I noticed all the palm trees. We walked around for a bit in Honolulu International Airport.

"Wow it's really hot in here compared to New York. It's winter and it's still hot and sunny." I noticed. Well I guess it's good for me because I can go beach every day.

"I know it's I think my skin actually could get tan here." Nico said with his pale white skin.

We were talking about how hot it was all the way to the Camp. When we got to the camp I saw it looked like a normal camp called CAMP ERDMAN, but then we kept driving into a cabin and suddenly we were at a different camp called CAMP DEMIGOD. We unloaded the car and three people popped up in front of us. The tallest one was a guy probably about our age he was fair skinned Asian looking but with dark intense eyes like Nico's. The other one standing next to him was a girl also Asian looking had bunched up black hair with chopsticks in her hair and Blue electrifying eyes. The last one was a girl she wasn't Asian like the rest she was probably half Mexican she had green eyes like mine she had black/brown hair.

"Hi my name is Josh son of Hades." The guy introduced himself. "That's Max with the chopsticks in her hair, daughter of Zeus. The last one with green eyes is Tori daughter of Poseidon."

"Hi my name is Percy, son of Poseidon. Here next to me is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. The guy with pale skin is Nico, son of Hades. The girl next to him is Thalia, daughter of Zeus….

**They introduced the rest of them too.**

"We'll be showing you around campus." Tori said." Camp Demigod is very much like the new and designed Camp Half-Blood but a little smaller. As you see there is no cabin but only tents. There are now about 15 tents we are in the process of making more."

"You mean to tell me it takes a while to build a tent? "I announced

"Yes of course, we let our best do the work. The Big three sleeps together in one tent."

"What? You mean to tell me there's more than 1 person in each tent with writing on it."I replied.

"Yea…."

"How is this possible?"

"Percy they are using a magical tent call _di'vori'te _it expands on the inside. You can expand it or add another room by writing it on the tent in ancient Latin." Annabeth the know-it-all said.

"Okay anyway Percy, Thalia, Nico this here is your tent you may walk in Josh will show you around." Tori said

"how much things can be in a tent?" I said

We separated from the rest and as we walked in I was amazed. The tent was so big it was like a two story house. Josh said that the tent has 6 rooms and three floors. Each floor is one god. This first floor is Poseidon and -1 level, which is underground, is hades. The top floor is Zeus which as a glass roof.

I was so tired once I got in the room I slept.

…

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for those who like and review my story. I'm sorry I haven't made a story in a while but I've been busy and lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or all of the characters. Only the plot and the OC are mine. I'm a PJO HOBO NERD.**

* * *

><p>I was in a pitch black room. I saw Chiron in a room talking to a man I didn't know. Chiron said "I have sent them far away." Was he talking about us?<p>

"Good, good!" The mysterious man said. Chiron responded as if he was in a trance "Our plan can begin." I woke up in a startle. I was sweating hard.

"What's wrong" Thalia said tiredly

"Just a demigod dream"

"Oh, I heard a noise so I came down."

Tori woke up in her bunk above me. "Why are you guys up so early? Its only 4am."

"Just talking" I replied.

We all fell back asleep.

**Nico (POV)**

During the night I couldn't go to sleep so I thought I'd walk around the…..tent. The tent was pretty awesome. Although, I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching me.

"Ahh!" Thalia jumped in front of me. Me the son of Hades and all I wasn't scared. "Haha you should have seen your face!" Thalia mocked. Okay I got scared a little bit.

"What are you doing stalking me?" I retaliated

"Tussah" I couldn't help but notice Thalia's hot body and her flowing black hair and some strands of blue streaks.

"So what you want to do dead boy." Thalia said.

"I don't know I replied "Let's explore this awesome place."

"Okay!" We walked around a bit and found a movie room.

"Cool!" I said.

"I know this is awesome!" Thalia said in amazement. Her smile so graceful yet her eyes full of electricity pulling me in. "What are you doing?" I noticed I was getting closer to her so I pulled back.

"Sorry I…um…tripped." I found a bad, horrible, and stupid excuse.

'_Nico admit you love her'_

I don't love her or do I? No I don't she's older than me.

'_Actually she's the same age now'_

"Nico, are you okay?"

"Ya, why?" I replied.

"I don't know you look strange" Thalia said.

"I think I'm just tired, lets come back tomorrow." I suggested

"Okay, that's good with me" Thalia answered

"Okay it's a date, wait no not a date I mean a uh…" I can't believe I just said that, stupid stupid stupid! I think I had a brain fart.

"I know what you mean." Thalia reassured "Goodnight." I went back to bed afterward.

**Thalia's (POV)**

He said a date, maybe he does like me. I think I'll sleep on it.

"BAM!" Whoa, what was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Please review. Thanks for reading plz review.<strong>

**P.S. the ending is not a cliff hanger it leads to Percy's encounter with Thalia and Tori.**

**P.S.S. I thought I'd write this chap. To explain what happen that night.**

**SHOUT OUT: Thanks Victoria for typing this out 4 me.**

**Review Review Review **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for those who reviewed and read. I'm glad that I'm posting 2 chapters at the same day, to make up lost time. Anyway ….ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own PJO OR ANY SETTINGS OF CHARACTERS MADE BY RICK RIORDIAN; I'M A PJO HOBO NERD.**

**ANNABETH (POV)**

It was 6:30 in the morning and no one was up yet. Ugg I'm so bored. Maybe I'll search around for a bit. I walked out of my tent and walked a little more, suddenly I stumbled upon a small grass hut. I noticed a warning sign that read "BEWARE! LEAVE IF YOU ARE WISE!" I decided to walk away and ignore it.

As I walked away a bird came in front of my path, it was brown but with red gawking eyes. Then it started to shake and it became bigger until it was a huge spider. Now I was scared. It glared at me and ran towards me. "Ahh!" I screamed in fright. "OH MY GODS!"

I ran. I was running at my top speed. I dared not to look back so I closed my eyes; I later realized that was a stupid idea to close my eyes until I bumped it to something. I open my eyes slowly and realized I bumped it to a huge Hawaiian dude "Eh, watch wea you goin brah!" the guy said. I had no clue what he said. It was in some sort of accent.

"What did you say? Sorry I can't understand your accent." I responded meakly yet proud. I was trying to hide that I was totally, freaking scared.

"What brah. I wasn't clea enough for your tiny small head. Your brain got one puka or wat?" he said rudely. I was now getting mad but I tried to hold off. I could tell he was mocking me.

"I don't understand you" I said.

"I'll speak your porta-gee language. I … was… saying… watch … wea… you… going…"

The guy mocked. "I swea you howlies get one stupid, not like me I'm Akamai."

This guy called me a stupid white person.

"I AM NOT DUMB; I AM THE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! ALSO I DON'T UNDERSTAND MOST OF YOUR PRONUCEATION! MY NAME IS ALSO NOT THIS BRA, IM A PERSON NOT UNDERWEAR. MY NAME IS ANNABETH CHASE. YOU GOT IT! PANTY!" I spat at him. Im not sure wheather he called me a bra but i didnt care.

"Sorry… um Annabeth Chase." He shyly said backing off.

"What's the matter?" A jappanese man said. I assumed he was camp director.

"She bumped into me." The guy said, I started to argue but the camp director said to tell him the storytold my side he told his.

"I see, well Annabeth didn't mean to bump in to you and Loco didn't mean to offend you."

"Also Loco you should be more respectful. This is the only Athena child on this island. She disined the new camp half-blood" I was stunned.

"You mean the Annabeth Chase." Loco said

"Yes! It's her" Loco and the camp director bowed at me…

**AN: Oooo O.o Cliff Hanger! Keep following to find out why Annabeth is worship there. Also thanks for reading.**

**Review… Review… Review…**


End file.
